


Sorry I'm Late

by lovelesslybeloved



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is still dead, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father figure Coran, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Beta, Post-Canon Fix-It, Shance Valentine's Exchange 2019, We Die Like Men, kind of Altean!Lance, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesslybeloved/pseuds/lovelesslybeloved
Summary: Ten years is a long time and Lance has a fulfilling, if not stressful career on New Altea and he should be content moving forward with his life. When the Paladin's visit for their yearly reunion however, Lance's marks from Allura start telling more than Lance is ready to tell.





	Sorry I'm Late

**Author's Note:**

> So not only did I feel the title worked for this fic its also an apology to Khellamendra- I'm so sorry this took so long to finish and post! I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry your original exchange partner fell through and I hope this more than makes up for it. 
> 
> My Exchangee: Https://khellamendra.tumblr.com 
> 
> Units of Time:  
> Tick- a second  
> Dobosh- a minute  
> Varga- an hour  
> Quintant- a day  
> Movement- a week  
> Phoeb- a month  
> deca-phoeb - a year

Ten years was a long time. It hadn’t really felt that long till Lance full realized that this would be ten years since Allura’s sacrifice. Already It’s been three deca-phoebs since Lance moved permanently to Altea and became an ambassador for Altea and Earth. Coran had asked him initially if he would do it that first year at their get together to celebrate and catch up as the Paladin’s of Voltron in honor of her and Lance had to decline. Him an ambassador? No way. Besides things had been too fresh and raw at that point. Even looking in the mirror had been difficult that year to see those marks on his cheeks.  
  
His fingers lifted to brush against them absently as he walked the halls in the castle. Coran was acting king of Altea for now but he and Lance were working diligently to figure out a democracy. There had been talk that he should take the throne as the last romantic interest to Allura but again Lance had to passionately decline the offer. He barely made it as a Paladin, there was no way he was going to be able to be a king.  
  
Even now being an ambassador had challenges. There were perks however to being out on Altea now. Keith visited frequently with the Leader of New Daibazaal. They always made sure to spend an evening together when the chance arouse to drink and catch up. The rest of the team however he only saw for about a movement every deca-phoeb on that anniversary.  
  
Lance set the datapad down on the desk and turned his chair slightly to look out the window directly behind him which gave a gorgeous view of her statue and the field of flowers just beyond it. Ten years was a long time.  
  
He sighed pinching his nose a bit to relieve the headache. He was pulling some extra vargas looking over trade requests and diplomacy meeting schedules so he’d have more free time the following movement while the gang was here. He was looking forward to seeing them again.  
  
While Lance had made the decision to leave his family again and move to Altea it had been a decision made out of desperation. His family was so worried, all the time for him since he had returned to them and had buried himself in his work on the farm. Anything really to distract him from the ache in his chest. Between the farm and the frequent visits to Altea to do support work with Coran, Lance hadn’t had a lot of free time and it had been wearing down on him. Their concerned looks and whispered questions to each other had been wearing down on Lance more than his hectic schedule. They knew they were just worried for him and wanted the best but Lance just needed a distraction from losing her.  
  
Now however ten years later he was just lonely. He had tried going on a few dates but dating another Altean felt weird in the way of betraying Allura’s gift.  
  
He turned back to the data pads skewed across his desk. He had so much work to do it seemed a bit overwhelming. All the paperwork made him think of Shiro who he didn’t envy in the slightest. Five years ago, two years after he had retired and got married, he got divorced and went back into service as Captain of the Atlas. Shiro visited him once a deca-phoeb in addition to the reunion visit and that was always nice, but he also was always up to his nose in paperwork. Lance chuckled as he settled back in and buckled down.  
  
The next few quintants passed in similar fashion as Lance finished his work and helped Coran get everything settled so he would also be able to join the Paladins on some of their plans to reminisce and catch up. Mostly the meal times planned as Coran was still acting King and would be picking up the missing paperwork from Lance so he could spend time with them. 

  


Finally the everyone began arriving during the quintant. It was a steady stream of them. The first to arrive was Keith. He was nearby on New Daibazaal and took a private pod over to sit with Lance in their meeting room and chat while they waited for everyone else. Next up was surprisingly Pidge. Pidge still lived on Earth was one of the leading research and development heads for the Coalition. Pidge frequently sent transmissions to Coran for guidance on certain ideas but for the most part stayed buried in their work. The AI programs for the new Defender’s force only just became finalized about two deca-phoebs ago so there was still a lot of work and upgrades being processed for them.  
  
Pidge joined them and came to a full stop looking Lance over a bit startled.  
  
“Lance um.. When did..?” Pidge gestured to their own ears vaguely and Lance gave a blank look, his own hands trailing up to touch his ears.  
  
Initially they felt the same, small lobes attached and leading up to the cartilage his fingers just seemed to keep going till they came to a point.  
  
“Huh.” he shrugged as he let his hands fall to the table again, “I’m not really sure. I hadn’t noticed to be honest. Did you notice them the last time you visited?” He glanced to Keith who was really looking at his ears now.  
  
“I don’t think I noticed really? It’s not uncommon though- you’re probably assimilating like I did from being exposed to Altea for so long, and for so consistently. When I moved and made permanent residence on New Daibazaal my ears and hair turned in about a year I guess?” Keith shrugged as he held up his braid from his shoulder that was tinted a shade of purple.  
  
Keith’s own ears rose to points at the side of his head though not as long as Lance’s seemed to have grown.  
  
Lance shrugged and gave a sheepish grin to Pidge. The small scientist gave a huff and walked over to ruffle Lance’s hair as they moved to sit next to him and continue to talk.  
  
The next and final to arrive were Shiro and Hunk. Hunk was still stationed on the Atlas as head cook and a diplomat for Earth. He was still a huge emotional mess and broke down crying upon seeing everyone, moving in quickly to scoop Lance up and hug him tightly.  
  
“Lance my bro I’ve missed you so much!” he cried a bit and Lance laughed softly.  
  
“Hunk just because you missed the Atlas’s last visit just means you’ve seen me about a year ago. I’m still here my man.” Lance comforted as he was set back down.  
  
Keith and Shiro grabbed each other’s forearms, shaking once before pulling each other in for a hug.  
  
There had been a brief awkward bit of time where they had apparently dated after Shiro’s divorce. Things hadn’t worked out. Lance had wanted to ask Keith why but Keith didn’t look like he wanted to talk about it so Lance hadn’t asked.  
  
With all the Paladins there they settled around the table and talked. An Altean from the kitchen staff brought out some finger foods and drinks for them and the spent vargas catching up.  
  
“Well it’s getting late. How about I show you all to your rooms and we can re-convene for breakfast in the morning?” Lance offered after seeing Hunk yawn for the fourth time within the varga.  
  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea Lance thank you.” Shiro commented smiling softly and Lance didn’t want to acknowledge the fluttering that smile caused in his stomach.  
  
Lance escorted everyone to their rooms. He had arranged for them to be in the same hall as his room for sake of convenience if they needed anything. He turned in himself after another hug from Hunk who was the last to go to his room.  
  
That night, Lance had a harder time than usual falling asleep.

  


\---------

  


The next morning Lance met everyone in the meeting room again where breakfast was served. Coran joined them briefly before heading towards a meeting but everyone agreed he looked better and much less stressed now that Lance was here. Even though Lance had taken over a deca-phoeb to train and understand his duties as ambassador and then another few phoebs to no longer need Coran to correct his frequent mistakes. He gave an awkward chuckle dismissing the team.  
  
“Coran just likes having me around. I remind him of Allura and that comforts him now more than when things were still fresh. I don’t really honestly do that much around here.” Lance murmured awkwardly.  
  
“That’s not true and you know it Lance. You’re constantly arranging meetings with ambassadors to improve trade agreements not to mention how much you’ve specifically helped with the leader of New Daibazaal also get settled into trade agreements by being our first official alliance.” Keith commented furrowing his eyebrows at Lance’s dismissal.  
  
“I mean. I just. I do what I’m asked of.” Lance explained looking away.  
  
A concerned look goes around the table but the topic is dropped for now.  
  
“Hey could we get a tour of the capital city? Are there any new special spots to see?” Hunk asked as he stood up with Pidge to offer Lance the out for now.  
  
“Oh sure. Yea lets go.” Lance nodded standing up, “There is a new café in the town square by the fountain I went to just the other quintant!” Lance offered as they moved out of the room and out of the castle towards a hovercraft.  
  
Lance had learned to drive just last deca-phoeb and was actually fairly comfortable driving the team down into the city square. He parked it at a garage that was actually a platform on a belt that rotated down into the ground to protect the hovercraft. There was a specific code given to the driver to summon the vehicle back up when the driver was ready to leave. Pidge was very interested in looking it over once before nodding and continuing on with the group.  
  
There was small talk as they walked through the city square. On occasion they would pop in and out of small stores. Pidge would make a purchase here or there to take back to Earth at the end of the movement. Lance politely asked if he could purchase a few things for his family and send them back with Pidge. The shortest member nodded pleasantly and Lance moved into a few stores himself.  
  
They ended their impromptu shopping trip at the café Lance had mentioned. They got beverages and snacks and moved easily to sit outside near the fountain. Shiro said nothing but sat next to Lance comfortably as the Paladins spoke easy about their trip today and their plans for the week. Lance remained quiet and didn’t realize how comfortable he himself felt sitting next to Shiro or the shy glances they were giving each other until they were walking back to the hovercraft and Hunk elbowed Lance, waggling his eyebrows teasingly. Lance’s felt his cheeks tint a bit as he looked away and picked up his pace, his long legs carrying him to his destination just a bit faster.  
  
They head back to the castle and have free time till a late dinner with Coran and Lance moves to head to his office to check on some work and give himself some space from Hunk’s teasing and Shiro’s tummy fluttering looks.  
  
He doesn’t expect Shiro to grab his wrist and stop him before he takes off.  
  
“Can we.. take a walk? In the gardens?” Shiro asked softly letting his gaze through his glasses look away.  
  
Lance looks a bit nervous to agree but nods and moves in the opposite direction as Shiro releases him. They walked out to the garden’s silently side by side. Of all the Paladins, Allura’s sacrifice had hurt Shiro and Lance the hardest. A odd connection had been formed when she brought them back to life and it had affected them in ways only the two of them could understand. Lance usually took a few walks with Shiro, otherwise alone through the gardens silently as they connected themselves through the loss.  
  
Sometimes Lance would swear the connection was alive and tangible. Something he could touch and protect. Other times it seemed like it was just an idea. Today on this walk, Lance would bet his own life that it was alive and it’s own entity. There seems to be an almost electric current between them and it seems to build the longer they’re together. Shiro glances over at Lance and pauses, eyes wide.  
  
“Lance..” Shiro muttered lifting his prosthetic to brush softly at Lance’s cheeks near the Altean markings.  
  
Lance stayed very still as Shiro wondered at him, “They’re glowing..” he mumbled softly.  
  
Looking startled himself, Lance felt his eyes widened as he looked Shiro in the eye, he could vague see the reflection of himself in his glasses with the soft glow coming from his cheeks.  
  
“They haven’t glowed since that day when the Lions left.” Lance muttered his own hand coming up to feel them himself.  
  
There was a soft warmth to his skin that was warmer than his usual body temperature.  
  
“I don’t know what this means, I’m sorry Shiro.” Lance let his hand drop as he looked anywhere but at the former Black Paladin.  
  
“Lance… You don’t have anything to apologize for. I…. Honestly I’m not sure what’s been going on, but you.. You’ve seemed off this visit Lance. Do you want to talk? I’m always here for you..” he explained a bit unsurely.  
  
“I.. “ Lance closed his eyes feeling the painful squeeze of loneliness press out from his heart against his ribs.  
  
Blue eyes opened and looked up at Shiro with all the pain and self-blame Lance has carried all these deca-phoebs, “Shiro I’m just lost and lonely. I don’t know what I’m doing with my life and I just feel very… directional.. Less. I know what I’m doing here on Altea is important and it’s a huge help to Coran but I miss Space. I miss you… and all the Paladins.” Lance cleared his throat looking away again.  
  
“I’ve tried dating here.. It just doesn’t feel right you know?” Lance let his hand come up to rest on his chest.  
  
They’d never talked about their connection but Shiro nods, his own hand covering his chest.  
  
“I do understand. I love Curtis but it felt.. Off. Like I was still waiting for someone.” Shiro explained vaguely and still trying to sort out his words.  
  
“Yes! Like every time I go out with some Altean here I keep checking my ticker and feeling like I’m just waiting for something else.” Lance agreed.  
  
“I thought maybe I just wasn’t completing my work properly but even just last movement. I had everything done, even Coran agreed. I went to that café with a very handsome Altean and it was a lovely time but it just wasn’t right. Today at the café, with everyone was the closest thing I’ve felt to being in the moment in deca-phoebs.” Lance offered turning to continue their walk.  
  
The sun was beginning to set, they’d need to head back for dinner shortly.  
  
“....You could join Hunk and I on the Atlas. Come do some diplomacy for a year.” Shiro offered as he fell into step aside Lance.  
  
“I don’t know. I’d need to talk to Coran. There would certainly be advantages for Altea by doing that..” Lance considered and their conversation fell into a lull of silence again.  
  
They headed back to the castle and met up with everyone for dinner. Lance found himself sitting next to Shiro again and the fluttering in his stomach spread up into his chest, his heart beating a bit quicker.  
  
Dinner was easy and Coran recounted stories of King Alfor on diplomatic meetings through dinner. There were a few chuckles as the older Altean really got into his storytelling. At some point Shiro had reached out under the table to hold Lance’s hand gently in his own. Lance glanced over at Shiro immediately. There was a brief moment where Lance felt the world slow down and narrow to just Shiro’s hand in his. He swallowed thickly before he noticed not only the silence around the table, but also all eyes on him.  
  
“Lance?” Hunk gestured to his cheeks and Lance’s free hand came up to brush them quickly, feeling the warmth there from earlier.  
  
“Ah! I um. I just.. I’m heading to bed already.” Lance announced standing promptly and dashing towards his room, pulling away from Shiro’s hand quickly.  
  
Lance made it back to his room quickly and closed the door behind himself swiftly locking it as he breathed roughly. Why did Shiro do that? Had he needed Lance’s attention and Lance just got too swept up in his feelings for the older man again? He thought he’d gotten over his idol worship but maybe he hadn’t. He sighed and sat down at his window seat looking over the field of flowers and Allura’s statue again. It always brought him peace.  
  
A soft knock at his door had him jumping twenty feet before he sighed out and padded over to the door carefully.  
  
“Lance my boy..?” Coran’s soft voice slipped through the door and Lance instantly opened the door for him allowing him access.  
  
“Sorry Coran that wasn’t very becoming of me.” he murmured turning back to his window seat and sitting in it, his legs straight out and braced against the ground.  
  
“I believe.. We should talk about those Markings Allura gave you.” Coran explained moving a chair from Lance’s desk and sitting down at it across from Lance.  
  
“What do you mean Coran? I don’t understand. They’ve been just marks for deca-phoebs and now all of a sudden around Shiro they’ve started glowing. No other Altean’s marks do that Coran! I get it- I’m not Altean but I’d hope they’d work like any other Altean markings.” Lance was frustrated and embarrassed over the reveal at dinner.  
  
“Well you’re right about that but Lance you’re not Altean no matter how much we treat you like one and no matter how much you’re beginning to look like one. You also received your marks as a gift from Allura. She was a very powerful alchemist. We have no way of knowing about your marks for sure. You shouldn’t feel ashamed of them and how they may react around anyone, most of all Shiro. After all, you and Shiro have a very special connection Lance.” Coran explained gently looking at the young man before him.  
  
Lance sighed softly and looked over his shoulder to glance out at the fields again.  
  
“I know Coran. I just… I’ve been feeling so alone and now I’ve been getting this chance with Shiro maybe and I don’t want it ruined because my marks are going to tell him before I can.” Lance explained shoving a hand up through his hair messily.  
  
“I mean there are.. Other. Plausible explanations if you really dislike the idea of telling him the truth of your feelings.” Coran reached up to twist a tip of his mustache.  
  
Lance glanced to Coran and considered it. Technically it was lying. Technically it was sharing other possible reasons to his markings glowing. Lance groaned and shook his head.  
  
“I can’t lie to him Coran. As much as I wish I could I just can’t…” Lance let his head hang in defeat.  
  
“Sounds like you’ve made a decision my boy…” Coran sounded proud but Lance didn’t bother to look up and check.  
  
“Why don’t you invite him to the festival that starts tomorrow? Spend the day with him and get some confidence in your decision. I strongly doubt Shiro is the type to not even hear you out.” Coran moved to stand up and clapped a hand on Lance’s shoulder in encouragement.  
  
“Yea alright. Thanks Coran.” Lance muttered and Coran nodded before leaving for the evening.  
  
Lance got into his pajamas and laid in bed after his evening routine. He considered talking to Shiro in the morning before breakfast. Yea that sounded like a good idea.  
  
Things would feel better in the morning. 

  


\-----------------

  


Lance woke up earlier than planned to what the Philtonc people considered an emergency. That emergency was basically- what is the dress code to the festival. Being held on Altea. Which was an almost four day journey- even by telladuv, by which the festival would be over.  
  
Lance spent a better part of five vargas trying to calm the aliens and explain the situation as calmly as possible. Finally finishing with Coran taking over the call, Lance excused himself and slipped away to the kitchen to grab some fruits to munch on while he considered his options for the day.  
  
Apparently the Paladins had went on ahead of them to the festival with Coran’s encouragement. He could freshen up and meet up with them or he could take the day and get some work done that had come up and piled up on his desk already. He still had a few quintants with his friends before they’d need to leave. On the other hand some of his friends it would be another deca-phoeb before he’d see them again. Sighing a bit, he moved back to his room to freshen up and put on some more traditional Altean clothing.  
  
The festival started about five deca-phoebs ago in a mixture of honoring and enriching Altean culture and customs as well as paying homage to Allura. Lance was always a key speaker at the festival and this year would be no different. He had a speech prepared for the third and final quintant which was also the quintant before his friends were to leave.  
  
It sunk in to Lance at that moment that he only had four more quintants with his friends- with Shiro. What was Lance even doing? He and Shiro were full grown men with lives and how would they ever make a relationship work? Shiro obviously couldn’t be tied down to anywhere that wasn’t a spaceship considering he had not only left Adam once but then divorced Curtis to return to space.  
  
Then there was Lance and while he had no problem with space travel, longed to return to it even, there were still so many responsibilities as ambassador for Altea. Could he really leave all that behind to go with Shiro? When Shiro had invited Lance to the Atlas did he mean it romantically? Or just as a friend looking out for his other friend? Lance groaned at the overwhelming thoughts clouding his mind.  
  
He got into the hovercraft after finishing getting ready, checking in with Coran, and preparing to go into town finally. He drove there with the same ease he had before, parking at the same garage belt and heading into town quietly.  
  
As he walked there were far more Alteans out and about this time and he was stopped frequently to chat and he was certainly grabbed by a few children for hugs and a brief “have fun with the Festival!”  
  
With a bit more difficulty than Lance would like to admit to, he found his friends being a bit overwhelmed with other Alteans as well. Not only had they rescued these Alteans, had been the Paladins of Voltron but all of them had been close friends and confidants to Princess Allura of Altea! It was all rather exciting and overwhelming for the Alteans and even more so for said Paladins being swarmed by them.  
  
Lance had to slide in between the Alteans to get up to his friends but once there he stepped forward and spoke clearly in Altean.  
  
“People of Altea! Please hear my wishes and respect the Paladins of Voltron as they are here to celebrate as much as you are!” Lance smiled warmly as they nodded and began dispersing.  
  
“You would think with us coming to this festival every year that the Alteans would be used to seeing us.” Pidge muttered a bit as Lance turned back to his friends.  
  
“Well we do usually make it a point to go when it’s not as crowded or make sure we have Lance with us. Which, by the way buddy, great timing. Really appreciated it!” Hunk chimed in and clapped Lance on the back, causing him to stumble forward a bit.  
  
“Ah haha.. Yea you guys looked a little overwhelmed…” Lance chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“Your Altean is really good now too Lance! You sounded like you’ve been speaking it since you were born!” Pidge added on stepping up while shoving their hands in their pockets.  
  
“Well diplomacy works better when you speak the languages themselves instead of using universal translators. Somethings just translate better from Altean too when we do use the translators. Coran taught me himself.” Lance explained a bit as they all started walking again.  
  
“Lance how is your Galran coming?” Keith asked as he moved to walk beside Lance.  
  
“MM I can speak it but my accent makes it sound weird. Apparently Galrans have a extra bone in their throat that helps with creating more varied sounds so when you don’t have it some of the words are difficult to pronounce correctly.” Lance explained.  
  
Lance could feel Shiro’s eyes on him from behind and he kept his back straight and tall as he walked and talked with his friends. Eventually though they began to thin out, looking at different booths and getting caught up in conversation with the Altean people in a much more subdued setting.  
  
Lance was standing back watching over the festival when he felt Shiro move up beside him. By felt, Lance could feel his markings begin to warm and glow.  
  
“You left dinner very abruptly last night and then we completely missed each other this morning..” He began easily and lightheartedly.  
  
Lance nodded slowly, “Yea some aliens were having a wardrobe malfunction which they consider a state of universal emergency.”  
  
Shiro chuckled lightly and nodded.  
  
“I feel like we should talk about last night and your Altean markings.” Shiro commented.  
  
Lance looked up at the dimming sky. They’d need to head back for dinner soon or consider eating here at the festival. Then Coran would be eating by himself at the castle however.  
  
“I.. I don’t know if I’m ready yet to talk about that Shiro..” Lance muttered looking down to the boots covering his feet.  
  
Shiro stood silently watching from the corner of his eyes.  
  
“It’s just… a lot to process. Give me another day? To think things over?” Lance asked and he could feel Shiro nod slowly.  
  
Lance and Shiro stood quietly and Lance stayed very still as Shiro reached over and took Lance’s hand again.  
  
“Is this okay while you think?” Shiro asked threading their fingers together gently.  
  
Lance could just barely see the glow from his markings in his peripheral vision. He closed his eyes and squeezed Shiro’s hand in his own, just once before nodding slowly.  
  
“Yea this is okay.” he mumbles and they stay like that walking around.  
  
Some of the Alteans glance at them and whisper and at first Lance worries that Alteans find same sex relationships taboo. Then he recalls Allura mentioning being shapeshifters and figures that’s not what the point and whisper routine is about. It dawns on him as they’re passing a store front and he sees in his reflection that his marks are still glowing and as the sun descends in the sky, the marks only seems brighter and more noticeable.  
  
Pink dusts across his cheeks, accenting his marks more and Shiro steers them to a less crowded area of the festival market space for Lance to cool down and get some privacy.  
  
“Thanks.. At the very least I need to start heading back. Coran will be having dinner alone if I don’t return. You and the others should stay and enjoy the festival though.” Lance looks up at Shiro smiling a bit as he pulls his hand away.  
  
Shiro tightens his hold on Lance before he completely pulls away and shakes his head, “If you go back so will I.” he says simply.  
  
Lance considers a moment and nods slowly, “Alright. Should we find the others and see if they’d like to stay or return to the castle?”  
  
Shiro agrees and, hand in hand, returns to the main street with Lance. It takes little effort to find their friends and check in with them.  
  
Hunk and Pidge intend to stay, and check out the local cuisine but Keith has had enough of the masses and is content to return to the castle with Lance and Shiro. Their hands stay entwined the entire time and if their friends notice they make no comment to the change in physical contact.  
  
Lance doesn’t want to compare Shiro to a puppy, however wherever Lance goes once they return to the castle, Shiro seems to follow. Lance goes to the kitchen first to make note with the cook about their group numbers and Shiro is there, silently hovering in the doorway to the kitchen waiting patiently. Lance goes to meet with council and initially Shiro actually wasn’t going to follow Lance in but the Council members saw Shiro and instantly insisted he come and sit in for a few moments while they covered a few basic issues before convening for the day.  
  
Finally Lance was heading towards their meeting room for dinner and Shiro stepped up beside him again, threading his fingers through Lance’s again. The moment was nice and easy and honestly Lance never wanted it to end. He sighed softly, letting his thumb moved to rub gentle circle’s on Shiro’s knuckle. Shiro was smiling from the corner of Lance’s vision and that look alone made Lance smile. Lance wanted this for forever.  
  
They made it to dinner and sat next to each other again. Keith had grabbed his food and took it to his room mumbling about a transmission from Kolivan. Lance didn’t mind, he and Shiro sat eating and talking in soft gentle tones. They barely noticed when Coran entered the room and Lance jumped almost ten feet in the air when Coran cleared his throat. Lance’s face was burning red but those telling marks were shining as bright as star light.  
  
Shiro’s face remained impassive, clearly either not phased by Coran’s entrance or he played a mean game of poker. Lance wasn’t sure. Either way Lance and Shiro put a little distance between themselves and their conversation to properly include Coran. Dinner passed uneventfully and when they decided they were finished eating, Lance standing to head back to his room, Shiro stood as well and Lance hesitated with where to go. If he went back to his room Shiro would either follow him in or he would leave him for the evening. Lance wasn’t sure he was ready for the night to be done but he also needed time away from Shiro to process and make a decision about his feelings and his future. To stay here on Altea or return to the stars with Shiro?  
  
Lance smiled fondly at Shiro and offered a short walk through the gardens since the night was so nice. He did send a message to Coran stating he needed to speak with him this evening before they retired for the night. Coran agreed and they were set for a later time.  
  
Shiro and he walked happily, hand in hand through the gardens and with the moonlight casting a steady bright light it was pleasant and romantic in a way Lance wasn’t fully prepared for. Shiro’s white hair was always stunning but in the moonlight it was breathtaking and Lance had a hard time looking away.  
  
For all the times Shiro caught Lance looking at him, Lance caught Shiro looking at him so it seemed the sentiment was returned at least. Lance felt the red in his cheeks again and looked down to watch where they were going as he slowly guided them back to the castle.  
  
“Thank you for this Shiro. It was really nice. I’ll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast?” Lance asked as they stood in the entryway to the castle from the gardens.  
  
“Of course… are you not coming to bed as well?” Shiro asked and the way it was worded made Lance think of returning to the same bed as Shiro, waking up in the morning next to him, soft early morning light and sleepy kisses breathing consciousness into them.  
  
“Oh um not quite. I need to meet with Coran about some business. I promise I’m not far behind though!” Lance sputtered turning red and looking away from Shiro embarrassed over his thoughts.  
  
“Alright. Take care of yourself Lance. Good night and sweet dreams.” Shiro leaned in and pressed the most gentle of kisses to Lance’s forehead before turning to leave for his room.  
  
Lance stood there brain fried from the intense blush crossing from the tips of his ears down to his collar bones. How was Shiro so smooth?!  
  
Lance groaned as he began the trek to Coran’s study, blush slowly dying and the glow from his marks fading out as well. He knocked once before being admitted and he stepped into the study to see Coran in a robe and slippers, ready for bed after this meeting. Lance felt a brief moment of guilt for keeping Coran awake but this was an important decision that affected Coran as well- right?  
  
“What can I do for you my boy?” Coran began from where he sat in a plush chair.  
  
“I.. Shiro made me an offer.” Lance began moving to sit on the couch across from Coran.  
  
“An offer for your hand? That’s rather forward of him but if it makes you happy you should take it.” Coran grinned supportive.  
  
“Wha-? No! No oh my goodness no. Coran he offered for me to come aboard the Atlas for a year. Do diplomacy for Altea from Space and build more alliances. I wanted your input before I made a decision.” Lance explained although the idea of marrying Shiro wasn’t something he was opposed to.  
  
“Ah yes I see. He did mention something to me about thinking it was a good idea to help bolster relations. I do see his point. I agree. I think it would be good but is it something you want?” Coran asked vaguely.  
  
“I miss space.. I miss him. I just. Coran you’d be alone again and being acting King is a lot of work and we still don’t have a government set up for elected leaders. I feel like I have a bunch of good reasons to stay here and only selfish reasons to go with him.” Lance explained letting his head hang as he sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees.  
  
“You’re over thinking things Lance. Sure we aren’t as far along on government issues here however you make it sound like we can’t continue that work no matter where you are. Even now, aren’t Keith and Kolivan having scheduled meetings for matters of New Daibazaal? We can hold scheduled transmissions every movement or so. We can make it work if you truly want to go.” Coran explained twisting his mustache again.  
  
Lance had spent enough time with Coran to recognize that twist. Coran would find a way to keep Lance here if he really wanted to stay just as much as if he wanted to go Coran would support him.  
  
“Lance listen to me my boy. We’ve spent deca-phoebs together, here on Altea and through your work as a Paladin. After Allura’s death you were so upset. You were probably the one most impacted by her death after myself. I know you mourned her but she wouldn’t want you to be alone and upset for the rest of your life. She would want you to move on and live… I must admit to you my boy that part of the reason I asked you to come do work with me on Altea is because I saw how affected you still were by her death. I thought maybe if I brought you closer that maybe that would ease your heart. I’ve found that its helped as much as it can and now you need to move forward again. Go with him Lance. I promise we will continue forward with Altea’s progress by whatever means necessary but I think for Altea to move forward, you must as well.” Coran explained carefully.  
  
Lance sat watching Coran speak and it hit him in that moment how old Coran was. His years spanned out between them and Lance knew the older Altean was right. Lance was also growing older and if he continued to stay here on Altea then when would he get another chance for love? He’d send Shiro back to Space on the Atlas alone and they’d meet up every six phoebs and that would be the end of it.  
  
If Lance went with him, whatever might come of it, they could have happiness if only briefly. Lance wanted to believe he has earned it. Wants to believe that Allura would want that not only for himself but also for Shiro. He begins to nod slowly as he comes to a decision.  
  
“Thank you Coran. I suppose I have a lot of work to do the next few quintants if I’m departing with the Atlas in two quintants.” Lance grinned brightly.  
  
Coran grinned as well and nodded, “We’ll get it done, no worries my boy.”  
  
Lance goes to bed that night buzzing and full of words, emotions and a to-do list a mile long for such a short period of time. 

  


\--------------------------------------------

  


The next morning Lance wakes up early and immediately heads to the kitchen, grabs a quick breakfast and then sets about to various meetings. He feels a little bad that he’ll have to miss out on spending time with Shiro but two quintants missed out feels fair for spending a deca-phoeb with him.  
  
The meetings drag through the quintant, meeting with Councils takes vargas and when Lance slips away for lunch, well passed the usual time, his brain is fried again. The council is against his leaving. They claim they need the second presence here to support Coran and Lance is devastated. Coran of course is still supporting him, still urging him to go. How can he though? The council needs him. He sighs as he rests his head against the door to the kitchen. He’ll grab a sandwich and go back to get to work again. He just needs a minute.  
  
“Lance?” Hunk’s voice startles Lance enough that he jerks around to look at the other man.  
  
Seeing Hunk standing there brings tears to Lance’s eyes and in that moment he doesn’t want to be a diplomat, or a devastated lover left broken from Allura’s death or anything else. He just wants to be Hunk’s best friend and have that moment again.  
  
“Whoa there buddy looks like someone is having a moment. Come here it’ll be okay.” Hunk comments and steps forward sweeping Lance into his arms.  
  
Lance may dwarf Hunk in height, but the Yellow Paladin had always overwhelmed Lance in strength, both physical and emotional. Lance pressed his teary face into Hunk’s shoulder and shuddered as he pulled himself together.  
  
“Hey there man its okay, I’m here I’ve got you. You wanna talk? Yea?” Hunk muttered as he moved them down the hall to a little inlet bay window that offered a view of the city in the distance.  
  
Lance had at least cleared of tears when they sat on the window together and Hunk released him from the hug. The best thing about Hunk was that he was steady and patient. He’d wait all day if he knew Lance needed to talk to him but needed time to put the words together. Lance sniffled as he considered how to explain and decided that if it was Hunk it had to be the truth.  
  
“I think I’m in love with Shiro and he has invited me to come along on the Atlas for the year. Coran supports.. All of that, but the council is against me being gone for the year, despite the offers of scheduled transmissions.” Lance explains in a quick exhale of breath and information.  
  
“Hmmm...screw the council?” Hunk offers and Lance looks up at him startled.  
  
“Well I mean don’t do that literally and obviously use better words but yea. I mean the council is just there to well.. Council you. Offer the best advice about decisions. Sure being away from the planet you’re literally building from the ground up is hard and they do put a lot of weight in you being here and making decisions and supporting Coran but at the end of the day Lance. This is your life. Not theirs and this isn’t even honestly your planet. Like I know you got that dual citizen thing going on but real talk Lance. You have always had your home where your heart is. You’ve got home with your family and Pidge on Earth, you’ve got home on New Daibazaal with Keith, you’ve got home on the Atlas with Shiro and I, and of course you have home here on Altea with Coran too but I really think that you need to consider where your heart sits heaviest. In all the years I’ve known you, you’ve never made a greedy selfish decision. It’s always been about the team, your family, for the universe. Altea will be alright, but you need to be alright too.” Hunk explained placing his hand in a supporting gesture on Lance’s shoulder.  
  
Lance listens in rapture over how simple it sounds from Hunk. Of course. He would always have a home no matter where he goes as long as he is with the people he cares about. Sure things would be difficult and stressful on Altea with Lance gone but Lance would be stressed and upset if he stayed too. He wanted this. He wanted to go with Shiro and if he was going to be stressed and upset either way, he wanted to be that way with Shiro by his side to lessen the load.  
  
He nods a grin spreading and his marks emitting a soft glow again. Hunk returns the grin himself.  
  
“Besides, I want to be a little selfish and have you onboard the Atlas too. I miss seeing you all the time and honestly? The month before and after we visit Altea, Shiro is a mess and it makes more work for me so really win win across the board!” Hunk explained and Lance bursted into a light laugh he hasn’t felt in deca-phoebs.  
  
“Thank you Hunk, you really are the best friend ever! I’ll get the council to agree and I’ll be joining you tomorrow for departure!” Lance cheered standing up with renewed purpose and strength.  
  
“Haha! Yea there you are buddy! Go get em’!” Hunk cheered and stood from the bay window seat as well.  
  
Lance gave Hunk a hug before diving forward into the kitchen, grabbing a sandwich and then barging back into the meeting room to reconvene the meeting and negotiate for his future.  
  
The rest of the quintant was spent in meetings with Council, with Coran, with nearby diplomats specifically on New Daibazaal. Eventually Lance won everyone over. The council had been the hardest but the new leader of New Daibazaal had been briefed by Kolivan who had been briefed by Keith apparently and felt that there was just as much honor in pursuing love as there was knowledge and truth. Lance had felt his marks glow very brightly during that transmission and it lead to an awkward thought of, how the hell did Keith already brief Kolivan on something Lance was just now piecing together?!  
  
Lance sighed and if that sigh morphed into a groan as he leaned back in his chair, joints popping and straining as they released tension, well no one was around to hear it. It was already very late and Lance still needed to pack his life to take with him to the Atlas. He stood up and got to work and till he was done he could feel the sun beginning to peak over the horizon, dawn breaking on his departure day. He checked his ticker and found he still had a few vargas before the Atlas was scheduled to leave. He yawned crawling into bed to get some sleep before he would leave. 

  


\------------------------------------------

  


Lance woke slow and groggy to the sun fairly low in the sky and a jolt of panic ran through him- the Atlas’s departure!  
  
Lance sprung out of bed, grabbed his duffle bag and his suitcase and took off sprinting through the castle to the Atlas’s boarding zone and all but fell to knees as he slowed to a stand still.  
  
The Atlas was gone. 

  


Lance wasn’t sure how long he sat there but he did notice moisture running down his face when a soft breeze blew by and his cheeks felt cool. He had been so use to his cheeks feeling warm lately that it was a strange contrast. He sniffles softly and lets his head hang pathetically where he sits on the ground.  
  
He had worked tirelessly to get on board the Atlas and cleared it everywhere but forgot to tell Shiro who had the only clearance to actually make the Atlas wait for Lance. He sighed softly and didn’t even jerk when a hand landed on his shoulder. Lance wanted to just bury his face in Coran’s shoulder.  
  
“C-Coran!” Lance cried out as he stumbled up to his feet and turned abruptly moving to wrap his arms around the leader.  
  
He was scooped into broad shouldered arms and pressed against a firm chest and Lance was absolutely sure he was not hugging Coran.  
  
His marks lit up and glowed brightly as he leaned back to find Shiro holding him up and continuing to lift him up and spin a bit with the momentum of the movement.  
  
“S-Shiro?!” Lance cried out, more tears slipping down his cheeks.  
  
Lance wasn’t sure where all these tears were coming from but he was glad they were from happiness and surprise at seeing Shiro here. Feeling Shiro hug him and hold him close as their spin slowed down and he came around to rest Lance back on his feet but not release him from the hug.  
  
“A little birdie who works in a kitchen might have mentioned that you intended to join the Atlas. We waited as long as we could but in the end Keith approached me and offered to Captain the Atlas over to New Daibazaal for a meeting there and we could take the pod and head over when you arrived.” Shiro explained smiling softly.  
  
“...Was that all the little birdie told you..?” Lance asked feeling a bit shy and nervous now that things were coming to a head.  
  
Now or never.  
  
“All he told me was that you and I needed to talk before we went aboard the Atlas. What’s going on that everyone else seems to know and I don’t Lance?” Shiro asked sounding just a little unsure himself.  
  
“Well.. it’s… it’s nothing bad.. Probably.” Lance offered glancing away from Shiro’s patient gaze.  
  
They stood there a bit awkwardly as Lance tried to put his words together quickly. He hadn’t anticipated doing this now. He thought he’d get on the Atlas and they’d have a few more date like hang outs before he’d talk about his marks and his feelings.  
  
He pulled in a deep breath and let everything out.  
  
“I’ve probably loved you for a long time Shiro. It started young and immature, hero worship and unwilling to see you as a human. I’ve carefully held it close and didn’t show it to anyone as it grew and changed. When we were fellow Paladins of Voltron I was content with just being there for you however you needed me.” Lance explained and refused to meet Shiro’s gaze.  
  
He knew if he looked up he’d lose his nerve and the words would never finish.  
  
“In the process of being what you needed me to be, I grew up into a young man hungry for peace and love. Allura was there and she was so beautiful and tragic and I loved her. I really did. It was different though, more like a flare. It burned hot and quick and then it was gone. She took it with her when she died.” he grew a bit somber here in the end of this but he knew he needed to finish it.  
  
“Now in the more recent deca-phoebs, I knew that I missed you and wanted to be close but it was the distance and time to myself that really let the love I hold for you finally mature. I grew into who I needed to be so that I could stand equal with you. I’m not a child and I know what I want from life and myself now. I want you Shiro. I want to stand with you and hold you and love you in all the ways I’ve wanted to for years.” Lance finally, timidly lifted his gaze up to look at Shiro.  
  
The other man looked breathtaking in that point as dusk was overtaking the sky, the sun dipping below the horizon with star light highlighting his eyes and hair.  
  
“Wow thats.. That’s almost overwhelming. I’m sorry I didn’t know.” and the thing is, he does look sorry.  
  
Lance deflates a little and Shiro rushed to keep talking as Lance starts to pull back a bit.  
  
“No no wait! I didn’t know you loved me for that long and I apologize because I certainly didn’t love you from the beginning. I was too wrapped up in everything else to look around me. Plus I was still fresh from leaving Adam. I wasn’t ready for a relationship.” Shiro explains, holding Lance to him softly.  
  
Lance figures Shiro heard him out, he can return the favor- even if it’ll hurt.  
  
“When Allura merged my soul from the Black lion into my clone’s body and our memories merged that was probably when I first began to love you. My clone loved you Lance.” Shiro disclosed looking down at where Lance’s hands had come to rest on Shiro’s chest.  
  
“I.. I don’t want to say I knew, but I think I might have. He tried so hard to connect with me even though Keith was right there you know? I was so sure that was where you were headed.” Lance explained quietly.  
  
“I know and thats… thats complicated. We just couldn’t mesh anymore. Keith grew up into a position of leadership and that’s hard to put aside with someone else who shares that trait. It was good for a moment but it would never last that way long term. That’s in the past though and that gave me such a clear vision of what I wanted in a partner, who I wanted in a partner.” Shiro let out a rough exhale as he jostled Lance closer.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m late.” Shiro explained gently and Lance let out his own sigh.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m late.” 

  


Shiro moved slowly, Lance is sure its to give him the chance to pull away if he wants to but quite frankly Lance has been waiting years for this, he certainly won’t run away now. Shiro presses their lips together and Lance won’t sugar coat anything about it. It’s the simplest act of affection he can think to properly convey his feelings and it’s warm and wonderful. There are no fireworks going off behind his eyelids and while his heart as picked up a half beat it’s certainly not racing in nervousness. Everything is as it should be and Lance is content that even though it took this long, everything is finally falling into place as his arms slide up and wrap around Shiro’s neck to keep him close and in the kiss for as long as possible.

  



End file.
